Amnesia
by On-chan
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi pada Midorima yang amnesia padahal belum memberinya jawaban atas pernyataan itu? [Akashi x Fem!Midorima] (Akafem!Mido) No yaoi and yuri


**Amnesia**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san**

 **Fanfic gaje ini © On-chan~**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance abal**

 **Rating: T, masih aman~**

 **Pairing:**

 **Akashi x Fem!Midorima**

 **Warn:**

 **OOC! Alur kecepetan, Oneshoot, ide ngawur, EYD tidak sesuai, Feel Absurd, Love Typo dan kawan-kawannya**

 **Summary:**

 **Apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi pada Midorima yang amnesia padahal belum memberinya jawaban pernyataan itu?**

Akashi Seijuurou. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Si tuan muda yang kaya, tampan, pintar dan hampir jago disemua bidang. Mempunyai ke-absolut-an dan memiliki wibawa tinggi membuat hampir semua siswi di sekolahnya meleleh.

Tapi, siapa sangka Akashi Seijuurou si _perfect_ menyukai seorang gadis _tsundere_ bersurai hijau itu, bahkan saat ini sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tentu saja wajah sang gadis telah semerah tomat.

" _Go-gomen_ , Akashi. Aku tidak bisa. Aku mau fokus pada pelajaran dulu," jawab gadis itu setelah hening lama.

"Midorima Shiina, aku tau kau hanya _tsundere_. Tolong keluarkan sisi _dere_ -mu itu,"

"…"

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita kencan dulu sabtu besok jika kau ingin mengenalku lebih dekat?" tawar Akashi.

"…"

"Kuanggap itu 'ya'," ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum simpul.

~('-')~

Sesuai janji mereka, hari Sabtu ini mereka sedang berkencan. Midorima yang masih 'awam' tentang hal begini hanya bisa mengikuti Akashi. Dan berkat kepolosan Midorima ini Akashi memanfaatkannya untuk bisa mendekati Midorima lebih dekat.

"Apa jawabannya Midorima?" tanya Akashi diakhir kencan 'aneh' mereka.

"E-eh?! Ja-jawaban apa, nodayo?" Midorima menjawab terbata, tapi manik emerald-nya tidak membalas tatapan manic hetechrome Akashi.

"Ayolah, Midorima.." pinta Akashi.

"U-ukh.." Midorima terbata. Tentu saja mukanya sudah seperti tomat. "Boleh beri aku waktu lagi?"

"…"

"Baiklah, kabari aku jika kau sudah putuskan.." ujar Akashi dengan nada yang seperti putus asa.

" _Gomen_ , Akashi.."

" _Daijobu_.. mau kuantar pulang, Midorima?" tawar Akashi.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot, nanodayo. Aku ingin mampir dulu ke sebuah toko. Aku jalan kaki saja," tolak Midorima dengan sesopan mungkin.

" _Souka. Jaa,_ Midorima!" ujar Akashi yang tersenyum sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

~('-')~

Midorima termenung. Ia berjalan menunduk melihat _flat shoes_ -nya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Menerima atau menolak? Di sisi lain ia memang menyukai Akashi. Tapi, ada dua hal yang menghambatnya. Dirinya yang _tsundere_ -walaupun Midorima tak mau mengakuinya-dan ia takut tak pantas untuk Akashi.

"Hah… Apa yang harus kulakukan?" dirinya mulai menyembrang begitu _traffic light_ untuk orang menyebrang sudah kembali hijau.

"NONA DISANA, AWAS!"

Midorima menoleh kearah suara.

CIIIIIT..

BRUUUK..

DUUAAK…

Semua terjadi seperti potongan film. Midorima tertabrak dan terpental hingga 15 meter didepannya. Darah segar tersebar dan tercecer dimana-mana.

"Akashi.. dimana - kamu?" ucap Midorima lirih, dan – semuanya gelap.

~('-')~

 **Midorima POV**

Kerjapan sekali. Dua kali.

Putih. Semua putih. Kenapa? Ada apa? Kenapa semua putih?

"Ah, Shiina! _Yokatta_! Dokter, Shiinka! Panggilkan dokter!" Shiina? Shiinka? Siapa wanita paruh baya ini? Dan, siapa gadis disampingnya? Uuuh, kepalaku sakit.

"Hai', _Okaa-san_!" Gadis yang bernama Shiina atau Shinka ini menatap pada wanita paruh baya disampingnya.

"Siapa… anda?" tanyaku perlahan. Bibirku yang kering menyusahkanku untuk berbicara.

Manik emerald wanita paruh baya itu melebar. Ada sepercik kekagetan, kekecewaan dan.. kesedihan?

"Ya ampun.." Wanita paruh baya itu membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya. Pelupuk matanya mulai dibasahi oleh air mata.

"Midorima-san, ada apa?" Tiba disaat yang tepat, dokter itu segera mengecek keadaan Midorima.

"Hah.." Dokter itu menghela nafas berat. "Dia… terkena amnesia,"

Aku… amnesia?

~('-')~

"Baiklah, _Onee-san_. Berhubung kau tidak mengenal siapapun, aku mulai kursus singkat pengenalan keluarga kita," kata Midorima Shiinka, adik perempuan Midorima Shiina. Berbeda dengan Midorima yang _tsundere_ , adiknya ini justru tergolong orang yang omongannya ceplas-ceplos.

"Terima kasih… eh.." kata Midorima sambil menunjuk adiknya.

"Namaku Shiinka, Midorima Shiinka, _Onee-san_. Dan nama _Onee-san_ sendiri adalah Midorima Shiina. Ini _Okaa-san_ kita, Midorima Shinta. Dan _Otou-san_ kita Midorima Shintarou, dia sedang bekerja," ujar Shiinka sambil menunjuk bergantian keluarga Midorima. Tampak mata wanita paruh baya –yang sekarang Midorima ketahui sebagai _Okaa-san_ -nya- tampak sembab dan kantung mata mengelilingi mata indahnya.

"Sebentar lagi teman-temanmu akan datang ke rumah sakit ini. Saat ini, kau mau makan apa, Shiina?" tanya _Okaa-san_ yang mengelus-elus kepala Midorima.

"Teman-teman?" tanya Midorima polos.

 _Okaa-san_ tersenyum. "Teman-teman sekelasmu sebelum kau amnesia,"

" _So-souka_!"

"Permisi~" kata seseorang pemuda cantik berambut pirang emas yang membuka pintu kamar rawat Midorima.

"Wah, mereka sudah datang. Silahkan masuk!" sambut _Okaa-san_ Midorima.

" _Nee, nee~_ Ada yang kau ingat tentang kami, Midorimacchi?" tanya si pirang tadi.

Midorima mendengus. "Keluargaku saja tidak ingat, dan jangan memanggilku begitu!"

"Eeeh! Tidak ingat sama sekali…" dengus si pirang.

Detik selanjutnya, Midorima disibukkan oleh teman-temannya –yang rambutnya ada yang berwarna biru, ungu, kuning, merah. Tapi masih ada yang normal; hitam dan coklat- yang memperkenalkan diri dan menceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman bersejarah yang menurut mereka berharga. Lama sekali, hampir 4 jam.

"Anak-anak, ini makanannya!" seru _Okaa-san_ Midorima yang tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa nampan makanan dibantu anak bungsunya. Semua segera berebut mengambil jatah makanan masing-masing.

"Hei, apa kau mengetahuiku?" Midorima terlonjak. Tiba-tiba, disampingnya berdiri pemuda bersurai merah magenta dengan mimik muka datar.

"E-eh, semua yang datang kesini temanku, bukan?" Midorima balas bertanya.

"…" Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, pemuda itu langsung meninggalkan Midorima dan berdiri disamping pintu.

 _Kenapa?_ pikir Midorima.

"Fufufu~ Masakannya enak sekali. Terima kasih, Midorima-san!" puji Kise –si pirang cantik tadi- yang sedang mengunyah makanannya pada _Okaa-san_ Midorima.

"Eh, ini saya beli di kantin rumah sakit kok.." Yang dipuji hanya berkata demikian.

"Hah? _Hontou?!_ " Kise terlihat malu begitu mengetahui bahwa itu bukan masakan _Okaa-san_ Midorima.

"Skak mat kau, Kise!" ejek Aomine, teman satu-satunya yang berkulit tan.

~('-')~

Saat ini, Midorima sendiri. Teman-temannya baru saja pulang. Adiknya sedang menemani _Okaa-san_ -nya yang sedang menjemput _Otou-san_ -nya yang baru pulang dinas.

 **Akashi POV**

"Kuroko," Akashi menahan tangan pemuda mungil berambut biru langit yang kehadirannya tipis itu. Membuat mereka tertinggal teman-temannya yang sedang menyusuri koridor rumah sakit.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Bantu aku kembali ke ruang Midorima dengan _misdirection_ -mu," titah Akashi.

Tak lama, mereka sudah sampai didepan kamar rawat Midorima.

"Kau susul teman-teman dulu, Kuroko" perintah Akashi sambil mengibaskan tangan, mengusir.

"Kenapa, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko tanpa maksud apa-apa.

"Oh.. sang bayangan mulai berani membantah ya.." kata Akashi dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

"Ba-baiklah. _Jaa,_ Akashi-kun!" Kuroko segera mengambil langkah seribu sebelum gunting keramat Akashi bicara.

Cklek!

Akashi mendapati Midorima sedang tidur dengan tenangnya.

"Hei, bangun!" titah Akashi. Diam saja.

"Hei, bangun. Aku tau kau hanya berpura-pura" tampik Akashi.

Midorima membuka matanya perlahan. "Cih, kenapa kau selalu benar?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau ingat?" Akashi berusaha membuat intonasi nadanya tidak terdengar kaget.

"E-eh.. Tidak tau. Itu yang ada diotakku dan aku refleks mengucapkannya," kata Midorima sambil mengerutkan kening.

"…"

"Pulanglah, Akashi. Sebentar lagi keluargaku akan datang," perintah Midorima.

"…"

Akashi tak menjawab. 15 menit kemudian, Midorima tampak mulai jengkel.

"Hei, sebenarnya kau siapaku sih?!" hardik Midorima. Padahal niatnya bukan 'siapa' tapi 'kenapa'. Hanya typo dalam ucapan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide iseng melintas di otak jenius Akashi. Ia menyeringai.

"Aku? Aku adalah kekasihmu,"

 **END**

Eh, gaje ya? Maaf ini ff pertama saya. Jadi jangan gebukin saya TT/\TT

Midorima OOC banget. Soalnya saya bingung, habis amnesia Midorima-nya dibuat _tsundere_ atau nggak ya?

Satu lagi, maaf kalo kebanyakan Italic. Karena saya suka pake Italic ._. :v

Sebenarnya saya pengen nongol ditengah fanfic, tapi takut ganggu~

Makasih, Minna~

Mind to RnR?


End file.
